


Bloodrush Plus

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 不良劫x护士慎
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 8





	Bloodrush Plus

**Author's Note:**

> Academy Adventure背景魔改  
> 阿卡丽是旧设，劫是个中二病，慎是个铁憨憨  
> 车开了一半开不下去了orz

劫慎-Bloodrush Plus

事情要从弗拉基米尔这个倒霉催的开始说起。

在弗拉基米尔过完他如噩梦般的一周之后，除了劫以外的所有人都在幸灾乐祸的嘲笑他是求仁得仁。

几乎没有人知道他是怎么从那场无麻醉的全身修复手术中活下来的。婕拉说他全身上下百分之八十的血都被重新换了一次，奈德丽说他身上已经没有一个器官还是原装的，金克丝说真正的弗拉基米尔已经躺回到了他的棺材里，现在他们面前的是弗拉基米尔·幽灵公爵·二世。

关于弗拉基米尔在手术台上的奇闻异事可谓是众说纷谈，百花齐放。这是继他血洗男女厕所被学校清洁工投诉一事之后，第二次称霸校园的热门话题榜。

这趟弗拉基米尔牌人气火箭还捎上了阿卡丽，导致那段时间校医室门口天天都蜿蜒着老长一个队伍。阿卡丽每天笑得脸都发酸，下班时脚步都是飘的。

也许弗拉基米尔的伤并没有严重到需要接受那种治疗的程度。劫作为给弗拉基米尔物理意义上两肋插刀的当事人之一，对弗拉基米尔的伤势可谓是了如指掌。

如果他们那伙人在替天行道的时候没有把学院校医室外装的旧款空调的风箱砸坏就更好了：大面积的烧伤是弗拉基米尔被当成靶子似的，被一干飞行器物与拳打脚踢所造成的伤口以外的附赠品。德莱厄斯带着尖刺的钢铁流星锤误伤了弗拉基米尔身后的风箱。弗拉基米尔刚好被揍趴在逐渐冒出黑烟的大铁盒子上，所以没能在它爆炸的时候跑到安全距离。

劫在那之后就再也没有发自内心的笑过。哪怕他的半张脸都被面具遮着，根本没有人能看到他到底咧没咧嘴。

他深知，弗拉基米尔的回归，只是代表了属于他一个人的噩梦的终结。而新的风暴正在赶来的路上。

离午休前的自习课结束还有约十分钟时，菲欧娜校长踩着她那双恨天高亲自莅临了他们班级的门口。她扫视着课室里手忙脚乱的收起各种零食和游戏机的学生们，厚重的黑框眼镜上凛过一道锐利的白光。

菲欧娜把手上钢尺往教案上一拍，罚了所有参与蓄意斗殴事件的人打扫一整个星期的泳池。她还领着这一帮垂头丧气的小伙子们来到了校医室，让他们排成一列给在大热天也无法享受到正常的冷气供应的阿卡丽和慎鞠躬道歉。

温柔可人的阿卡丽抹了一把额间的汗，笑着说这点小事不算什么。她和善的笑容让男孩们如沐春风，就连德莱厄斯都难得的动了一下他直到刚才为止都因倔强而梗得发僵的脖子。

他们愈发的能理解而弗拉基米尔痛下决心，白挨这么多顿社会的毒打的原因，并开始扼腕为什么第一个发现宝藏的不是自己。

只有劫对此嗤之以鼻。他一直低着头，躲闪着对面两个医护人员的目光。

即使他已经把自己缩成了角落里的一个蘑菇，他还是被慎发现了。包的严严实实的医师扯下了他的口罩，对着劫弯了弯嘴角。

他也许只是表达了他对见到熟识学弟时应该展现的友好，但在劫尴尬的移开了目光之后，他的那帮好兄弟反而将慎的友善当成小人得志的嘲讽，一个两个忿忿不平了起来。

菲欧娜自然是没有给这帮捣乱鬼胡乱起哄的机会。她大手一挥，给了蠢蠢欲动的艾克一个头槌，还给阿卡丽批了一整个月的长假，说是为了犒劳她之前加班加点的辛勤劳作。

“我们会找人暂时接管你的工作。”菲欧娜说，“学院唯一的技工奥恩回老家探亲戚去了，空调一时半会儿没人修……不过学会休息也是实习的一部分。”

阿卡丽欣然接住了这份从天而降的馈赠，如花似玉的妙龄爆乳护士很快便在一片哀鸿遍野中拎着她的旅行箱登上了飞往南国海岛的飞机。

枯燥乏味的校园生活在失去了为数不多的调剂之后，变得更加的令人痛不欲生。

德莱厄斯宣称，青春期独有的躁动是需要找一个理由去宣泄的，流血或者流汗都是不错的选择。但是他那群拎着抹布和拖把，浸泡在肥皂泡和碱水里的好兄弟们似乎对此兴致缺缺。他们的眼睛里只有泳池里一片空有清凉颜色，没有凉爽温度的蔚蓝瓷砖，还有它们上面的青绿藻类和斑点污渍。所有人都一副要被晒成咸鱼干的模样，午后的阳光毒辣如斯。

直到泰隆不小心一脚踢倒了艾克旁边的水桶，让对方卷了半截，卡在褐色膝盖上的校裤湿了大半之后，一场恶战才在水花飞溅的泳池中正式拉开了帷幕。

心不在焉的劫输了当日压轴的个人刷赛道竞速项目。平时以移形换影的影魔法自傲的速度之王不光是屈辱的忍受了狂风骤雨般的嘲笑，还要面临真心话和大冒险的两难抉择。

一干冷兵器在正午的阳光下闪耀着银光，劫姑且不去思考他们到底是怎么在扫泳池的时候还带了这么多凶器……面对泰隆追问他是否和慎有私仇时，劫眯着眼做了一会儿思想斗争，最终如实的说出了一个令他的兄弟团们大跌眼镜的秘密：那个陷他们于此等窘境，以及为了节省开支，连麻醉都不舍得用的黑心医生，其实是以前负责照顾父母在国外的劫的青梅竹马。

慎比他正好大三岁，目前在学院的医学专业分院读书。来劫等人所在的高等部校区的校医只是他实习的一部分。如果不是阿卡丽带薪休假，他本没有必要天天替班，反正平时小打小闹，伤风感冒这种事也轮不到他出手。若不是像弗拉基米尔那样把自己整成接近残废，一般人都碰不上他。

“哦兄弟，我知道，给你大哥一个下马威这件事也许对于你来说很难。”德莱厄斯语重心长的把一只手放到了劫的肩膀上，另一只手把他脑袋上的鸭舌帽转了一百八十度，得以让他那张阴沉的脸见见太阳。“但是你必须完成这个光荣的使命。这是你放任他去给那个老妖婆吹耳边风的惩罚。”

“你不能指望让我把慎钓出来，然后把他堵在哪个地方揍一顿，”劫皱着眉拍掉了德莱厄斯放在他肩膀上的手，那个地方已经因为湿了水有了一个大大的手印。他将帽子转了回来，捏着帽檐低头说道：“他虽然不太聪明，但不至于会上这种当。我和他早就因为上次我和你们通宵打游戏，最后夜不归宿没给他打电话那会就闹掰了。我和他吵了一架，然后就搬来学校住了。”

“嗨这不是挺好的，这样你也不会有心理负担，我们肯定是不想让你为难的——”艾克搂住了劫的脖子，一把将他勾到了身边。

劫无语。确实，他本来就没什么心理负担。搬出去住的原因也不止是嫌慎啰嗦。

“上不上钩是另一回事，揍他一顿这件事已经是板上钉钉了吧？”

艾克见德莱厄斯一副摩拳擦掌的样子，心里还是有些发怵。他再被扣一次学分，美好的暑假就会被荒度在没日没夜的补习班里。

于是他用一只手挡住嘴，悄悄在劫耳边说：“揍人多没意思啊。何况我听说你大哥还是剑道部的，到时候打不打的过还是个问题。我建议你给德莱厄斯出个别的什么主意……比如，往他的储物柜里塞死老鼠之类的？”

劫白了他一眼：“你这招怎么可能对一个学医的书呆子有用，他杀的老鼠比我们所有人加起来都多！你拿去整凯南，他说不定还会为他同族的暴死流几滴眼泪，然后我能保证你第二天也要去找慎报道。”

“那我们总得给他安排一个惊喜。”艾克撇了撇嘴，补充道：“最好别见血，我不想跟着德莱厄斯一起被记过。”

正当他们几个蹲在一起商谈整蛊计划的时候，穿着一身制服的慎刚好从泳池外围的漆皮铁网旁边路过。

他无视了德莱厄斯高举的拳头或是泰隆扔出去的水桶，只顾沿着银杏树叶投下的斑驳阴影在往前走，眼睛就没离开过手上捧着的那本便携式专科词典。劫能看见他另一只手中拎着的布袋里露出浅绿色护理服的一角，正随着他的疾行而随风抖动。

劫的脑海里突然闪过一个绝妙的点子。

“如果你们愿意相信我的话，就把这件事情交给我。”劫霍然起身，把挤在他旁边的艾克吓得直接一屁股坐到了湿漉漉的泳池地砖上。这回他的整条裤子包括里面的内裤都全湿透了。

他挣扎着想要从一堆滑腻的皂水里爬起来找劫算账，哪知道对方一扫刚才四十五度仰望晴空的忧郁疼痛青年模样，变回那个速度比闪电还快的影流之主，脚踩着一块抹布，马力全开的滑到了池子尾端的合金梯处，一溜烟的就冲出了泳馆。

劫抄了一条捷径，毫不留情的破坏了许多沿途的花花草草，赶在慎没到达校医室之前，带着一身绿叶和树杈冲进了这个占地面积不过十几平米的小房间。

他与里面正在准备换衣服交班的凯南打了声招呼，然后就把门背后挂着的备用护理服一把扯了下来。他还把阿卡丽收在柜子里的备用护士服也一并拿了去，对凯南谎称是慎要他过来把衣服送去清洗。

急着放工的凯南也没细想慎为何要把没人穿过的阿卡丽的备用服拿去洗，更没去揣摩明面上还在冷战的两人什么时候重归于好了。他只顾提着自己的小包焦急的在等待慎来与他交班。

计划通的劫在慎前脚准备踏入教学楼的正门时，就带着两包衣服从后门溜走了。

第二天一早，劫就跑去医学部，找到了贴着慎铭牌的储物柜，用铁丝撬开了柜门。

慎那会儿果然已经到了学校。劫不出意外的在柜子里面发现了午餐盒，当日的教材，和一套干净的护理服。

他用随身携带的飞镖锋利的刀口三下五除二的把护理服切成了碎片，让那些浅绿色的布料如同凋零的花瓣一样，散落在慎的储物柜面前。

他知道慎的脑子长成了个古董花瓶的模样，纹路老式，固执又不懂变通，只认死理。

学院有条规矩就是执勤人员必须在上班时穿工作服，否则若是正式员工会被扣工资，实习生则是会被扣学分。况且，如果学院分配的护理服在校医室以外的地方损坏了，菲欧娜是绝不会让财务部批准报销衣服的钱的，她甚至还会要让衣服的保管者赔款。

考虑到旧日的兄弟情，劫自认为善良贴心的为慎准备了一个备选方案：他把备用的护士服丢在了慎的盒饭上。他也没指望对方能足够心灵手巧的用这点布料重新缝出一套新的制服，只是这么做能显得他稍微有良心一点罢了。

劫满意的欣赏了一会儿他的杰作，便把柜门一拍，大大咧咧的走了。

下午上体育课的时候，劫寻思着慎应该在拿他的餐盒的时候发现了他的护理服已经被人道毁灭了的事实。他一边设想着对方惊讶的表情，一边轻巧的绕过艾克和泰隆的包抄，以一个漂亮的三步上篮结束了这场三对三斗牛。

与队友击完掌后靠在椅子上休息的劫大口的喝着水。他用余光看见弗拉基米尔和德莱文正抬着被辛德拉砸得鼻青脸肿的德莱厄斯往校医室走，还听见他们在大声的抱怨为什么辛德拉下手这么重，现在医务室可不好进去之类的话。

今天医务室还能正常开门？劫很好奇今天到底是谁替了慎的班。

这会儿他身边又路过了几个想要小跑着往医务室赶的学生，说是值班护士是个没见过的新面孔：虽然是个身穿护士服的男人，但脸和身材与阿卡丽比起来毫不逊色，而且看阿卡丽会被贴色狼的标签，看男护士不会！现在有许多表面装作是去看笑话，实则是为了一睹芳泽的人在往校医室跑，反正本人没当回事，大家也就闭嘴当哑巴。

劫警觉的回过头。他的目光越过人群，直达不远处的已经开始排起长龙的校医室。他从窗边半掩的帘子后面看到了一个白色的身影。那人有着黑色的短发和宽厚的背肌，侧过脸时露出的削尖下颌与紫色眼眸都是劫永远不会认错的特征。视线再往下就能看见他紧致的小腹被狭小的护士服勒出了一半腹肌的形状，剩下的一半直接就暴露在了空气之中，还有那勘勘遮住大腿肌肉的超短裙……

草。还真是白给。

劫那口没来得及咽下去的水被他一个激动喷到了地上，坐在他旁边的几个女孩儿立即发出了嫌弃的声音。但劫没空理她们。他就是个被点燃了的火箭一样从椅子上跳了起来，火急火燎的拨开吵吵嚷嚷的围观群众挤到了队伍的最前端。

“喂劫你……”被一把推到墙边歪了嘴的伊泽瑞尔本来还想辱骂几句，结果他刚对上劫那双快要喷火的眼睛，就悻悻的裹了裹自己的外套，自动自觉地给他让了条路。

劫走进校医室干的第一件事，就是一脚踹倒了面前不知道是哪个谁坐着的折叠椅。金属与重物撞击地板的声音和一声响亮的哀嚎突兀的将房间里的悠闲午后独有的宁静氛围撕开了一道口子。

莫名其妙就摔了个脸贴地板的别班学生本来还想抱怨几声，但他在仰头看见劫几乎具现化的杀气之后，立马变得和伊泽瑞尔一样安静如鸡，然后连滚带爬的冲出了校医室，脚上的鞋都几乎要被他跑掉了。

劫在关上门之前，给仍然盘踞在走廊的其他人留下了一个阴冷的眼神。他那些撑着腰靠着墙的狐朋狗友中窜出几声口哨，但这些杂音很快就被用厚实的隔音材料制成的合金门给挡了回去。

“这位同学，能告诉我外面发生什么事了吗？”

慎的声音从可折叠百褶帘后面传出来。

即使少了一个二氧化碳制造源，房间里的热度依然随着未完全拉好的窗帘一角里漏进来的阳光在逐渐攀升。墙上的温度计里染了色的红酒精已经升到了接近三十八度，早就已经超出了平常人能够闭嘴不抱怨的耐受范围。

这个该死的，局促的，狭隘的小房间……那个破损的风箱已经像一条风干的里脊肉一样暴露于灼热的阳光之下好几天了。劫即使知道它已经彻彻底底的坏了，但还是忍不住的想要埋怨这个无法制造冷空气，给这个房间带来分毫凉意的废品。他完全忘记了他是造成这一切的罪魁祸首之一。

他刚打完球，身上全是汗，气都喘不匀，更别提要去回应慎的发问。现在他几乎是听到对方的声音就来气。

劫扯掉了他的帽子，又把手按到了他的面具之上。

他犹豫了一下。粗重的呼吸虽然能够穿过合金之间的缝隙，却依然让他盖在其下的半张脸变得闷热又潮湿。

很快他听到了脚步声。他们用于安静的数着对方呼吸次数的时间比想象中还要更久，这些时间都拿去让慎下定决心要主动来迎接他的这位访客。

慎拿着登记用的活页簿来到劫的面前时，劫能看到对方一贯淡漠的狭长双眼里似乎流露出了一丝讶异。

“劫？你是……哪里不舒服吗？”慎看着一直在大喘气的劫，犹豫了一会儿还是决定先开口。

他也许是意外于劫的来访，又或许是意外于劫直至方才为止都非同寻常的沉默。

但是要论起意外。该死的，慎根本没有资格和他讨论这个话题。他竟然还能像个没事人一样问他哪里不舒服！劫看到慎穿这身鬼玩意时，他就像嘴里被强迫塞了三斤胡萝卜一样难受。

劫正在试图寻找一个形容词安放到他这个来学院兼职当校医的青梅竹马身上。劫希望他的脑子能转的比高数考试的时候再快一些，最好能想出比鲜廉寡耻要更富有羞辱性的词汇。他最后在一片空白之中抓住了最朴实无华的三个字：不要脸。

现在劫只能从蠕动的嘴唇里无力的抖落出几个不成句的单音，然后他意识到自己并不是真心的想要靠苍白的语言去辱骂些什么，毕竟他主修课不是语言艺术也不是如何成为批判家。让慎穿上不合他尺码的护士服招摇过市并不是他最初的目的，他在顺手拿走阿卡丽的备用护士服的时候根本就没想那么多。

“你可真行。”劫扒拉了一下面具，揉了揉他的鼻子。

他不敢相信慎到底是怎么把那套看上去如此袖珍的衣服穿上去的。他的胸部太大了，以至于根本扣不上前胸的那排扣子，露出了大部分的胸肌，饱满的就像两个大糯米团子。腰虽然不至于太粗，但也把那部分的布料撑的够呛，几乎把衣服上所有的皱褶都拉平，还有下半身的裙子，根本是把整个胯骨的形状给勾勒了出来，而且裙子的长度仅仅只够在他站直的时候勉强遮住他的后臀，如果坐下的话百分之一百就会走光。

还有丝袜。慎是从哪里搞来这种东西的？就算他的小腿再细，大腿也还是会因为过于健壮把勒口边缘撑出透明的薄丝。而且他穿丝袜就算了，为什么脚上还是套着那双让人忍俊不禁的洞洞鞋……可能他确实在短时间内找不到一双贤淑的白色平底鞋，令人遐想万分的裙底下面应该也是一条无趣的平角内裤。

一想到这里，劫忽然觉得有种莫名的不爽。他在那一刻仿佛被年级主任瑞兹附体，无比自然的当起说教者的角色，盯着慎的胸前的大片肌色，严肃的说道：“菲欧娜校长设立的要穿制服的规定不就是为了防止乱穿衣服有损职业形象吗，你到底是抽了哪根筋才能想出这种本末倒置的鬼才逻辑？是你在剑道部练的肌肉都长到脑子里去了，还是天气太热把你人蒸傻了？”

慎楞了一下。他没想到劫竟然还主动发难了起来，毕竟无论是把校医室变成蒸拿房还是让他不得不选择穿护士服上班，不都是劫干的好事？

他生气的说道：“这也是没办法的事情，我原本的护理服不是被你切了？你可别装傻，留一片碎片我都能知道是你的手法，更何况你就这么把它们全部留在了我的柜子那！”

因为留意到了劫直勾勾的盯着他胸部看的目光，慎一边说，一边试图拢了拢胸前的钮扣，但只能遗憾的发现，他实在是没有办法在不扯破衣服的情况下把扣子系上。他开始尴尬了起来，说话的声音也逐渐变小：“校医室又没有备用的……何况天气挺热的，护士服凉快点。”

“你说的对，是挺热的。但这不是你cos金刚芭比的理由。”劫还维持着那副颐指气使的模样瞪着慎。作为一个合格的不良学生，劫感觉他这辈子都从来没有站在过道德的制高点上指责过哪个谁，慎今天就成了第一个倒霉的人。

他知道慎开始心虚了。慎以前就总是这个样子，长着一张一本正经的傻脸，除了学习之外一窍不通，脑子里都不知道在想些什么东西，属于没人提醒就一直自我感觉良好的类型。

因为常年保持在剑道部的修行，慎完全长开了的宽肩窄腰和覆盖在修长四肢上的肌肉完美程度堪比健身房教练。他在劫升入高中部之后还总是要拉着他一起洗澡，夏天在家为了省事也是汗衫背心要么干脆不穿，根本没有把劫当个男人看。

又或许他就是把劫当成男人看才觉得没什么问题。慎还以为劫当初痛下决心搬出去是他太婆妈的缘故，从来没有往对方已经开始对自己有非纯洁臆想的方面想。

只有慎一个人独善其身实在是太不公平了。他凭什么就能没脸没皮的穿着被称为七大制服诱惑其一的护士服在一堆如狼似虎的青春期男孩面前晃来晃去？虽然他知道绝大多数人并没有本事真的能把慎怎么样了，而且百分之九十九点九九的人也认不出他就是之前那个把自己包成科学怪人的恐怖医师故不存在所谓的声誉问题，但劫还是觉得——……等等，他的鼻子好像有点痒。

劫下意识的又伸手揉了揉鼻子，在摸到一手黏腻后，低头发现手指上已经染上了刺眼的鲜红：这天是真的干燥，他刚才就少喝了一口水，现在就燥的鼻粘膜开始渗血。

“你刚才是不是上体育课的时候吃拐子了？”慎的眼睛里流露出一丝担忧之情。

“……”劫沉默着拿手捂住了自己的鼻子。他真该庆幸慎的脑子里确实是少了一条神经，除了专业知识之外对人情世故一窍不通。否则如果让慎知道自己是因为看到他穿护士服就被刺激得流鼻血，劫能自己让影分身把他本体揍得上手术台。

“你先坐着，把面罩摘了。我先去拿点冰块，再帮你检查一下伤口。”慎转过身去，弯腰去取冰箱下层急冻柜里的冰袋。劫能看见他裙下的阴影里确实露了平角裤的一角，虽然有点扫兴，然而就算是这种不拘小节的豪放举动，他依然能从被刻意凸出的饱满臀部读出一丝若隐若现的诱惑，还有被勒出凹痕的大腿与勉强和平角裤与裙边构成的绝对领域，都是让人上火。

他在搬出去住之后就再也没听过慎的话。他不光不听他的话，他还要让他听自己的话。

“关于吃拐子的问题……我的答案是，是、也不是。今天弗拉基米尔上课的时候晕倒了，我牺牲了自己给他吸了点血。再者我确实挨了德莱厄斯几下……另外冷敷只是治标不治本，你给我输点血吧。”

劫站起身，一边用浑话忽悠慎吸引他的注意力，一边悄悄的接近忙碌的慎。

“你到底损失了多少的血？血袋还挺贵的……不过你觉得需要我就给你整。”

在慎转向冷冻层，并从中里拿出血包，准备转身关门的时候，劫蹭到了他的身后，用力的顶了一下他的膝盖窝。

慎手忙脚乱的拿手撑住冰箱，防止整个人脚下一软直接跪倒在地。所幸劫从后面搂住了他的腰，不过拿手掐住了他左半边的臀肉这件事仍然让慎百思不得其解，何况他下手的力气还大得惊人。

“你干嘛？”慎狼狈的捏住血包，愤愤的扭头瞪了一眼劫。

“护士，我现在觉得我下半身也不太舒服了。你要不要先帮我检查一下那里？”劫把他带着一身热气的身体前倾，蹭着慎的耳朵往里面吹风，下身也顺势贴到了他的屁股上，中间一块确实如他所言出现了“异常”症状。

慎一时的血气全涌到了脸上。他二话不说就把手肘往后甩，却被劫轻巧的躲过。

“喂我可是伤患啊。你该不会是想着打残了再治增加业绩吧？好狠的心。”劫三步两作的来到了窗户边上，细心的把帘子阖上，彻底的隔绝了各种吃瓜群众好奇的往房里窥探的目光。

随后他整暇以待的坐到了床边的椅子上，看着慎冷着一张脸扯过金属支架，调试着血包和生理盐水悬挂的高度和输液管长度。

慎一直没有理会劫，但他插管的手一直在抖，金属支架亦是随着他的动作在轻轻晃动。为了维持专业素养，慎不得不深呼吸了几次平复心情。他磨蹭了好久才成功的把一套输液装置组装好，绛紫色的眼睛一直盯着滴管里的液体流速，因此错过了劫用影魔法在他身后制造分身的小动作。

劫在他准备拔出针头的时候让分身从慎背后推了他一把。这回没有冰箱作为支点，慎便一头栽到了病床上，髋骨刚好撞在病床的金属架上，疼的他倒吸一口凉气。随着一阵叮呤咣啷的金属杂音，支架、血包和输液管也全都七零八落的砸到了他身上。

劫还在慎试图从床上爬起来之前，又把输液管在他身上缠了几圈。等慎艰难的坐直身体时，他才发现自己已经陷入了被带着红色血液的输液管缠得动弹不得的窘境。

“血袋很贵哦，你不想浪费这些珍贵的医疗资源吧。”劫笑着逼近对方，“特别是把血弄的整张床都是的话，你会和弗拉基米尔一样成为黑名单上的一员。”

“你在威胁我？论公平竞争，你可从来不是我的对手。”慎沉着一张脸。他蹙紧的眉头和下垂的嘴唇确实向劫透露出他对劫所作所为的极度不满，只是因为一身娇俏的护士服和被束缚的姿势让他的愠怒看上不过是徒有其表，特别是刚才挨的一下撞击让他的眼角泛出一点红，连瞪着劫的眼睛都因此变得性感了起来。

“威胁？没必要。我已经远远超过你了，”劫侧了侧脸，躲过了慎抬起脚对他的进攻，还一把抓住了对方的踝骨，让慎的挣扎只取得了自己把裙子拉扯破了的成果。劫瞟了一眼那裂开的布料，煞有其事的补充道：“不论是智商还是武力值。”

慎在他听到裙子被撕裂的声音时就已经两颊飘红。现在他一句反驳的话也说不出，只能看着劫沿着那道毛糙的裂口把他整条护士裙都撕成了两半。但他又没有完全把布料掀开，反倒是非常迅速的抽走了下面盖着的平角裤，穿过那双被他撑得几乎透明的白色丝袜被扒下了两条结实又修长的腿。

劫一手握住慎的下身，一手捏着他的下巴向他讨吻。唇齿相碰时黏腻的水声和劫了得的手上功夫很快就让慎在羞耻和快感的双重夹击下软了腰，仰面就被推到了平时根本就没有人躺的病床上。劫俯身压了上去，身下的床架随之发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

兴许是压力太大又没什么机会发泄，劫并没有花很多时间就让慎呜咽着在他手上发泄了出来。他故意把自己手上的粘稠精液都抹到了慎腿间的残存布料上，但就放任剩下的部分从慎的大腿根留下，沾到了白色的丝袜上，就算颜色相近，也依然显得突兀又淫靡。

“你下面能射这么多，会不会上面也可以？”劫转而将手放到了慎的胸前，用手指隔着轻薄的衣物掐了一下慎的乳首。

“闭嘴。你是不是没上过生物课？”慎被这突如其来的刺激逼得红了眼，他几乎是要从床上弹起来，但还是被劫强行压了回去。

床垫很柔软，但慎的胸肌与之相比是有过之而无不及。劫很久之前就想试一下揉这两块软肉，如今他终于如愿以偿。在放松状态下的男人的胸肌实际上和有着大胸脯的女人没多大区别。也许脂肪含量会更低些，但肌肉更多的话会更有弹性。

更何况他非常喜欢慎在被羞辱的时候露出的赧然表情，泛着水花的眼眸如同两块璨着光的紫水晶。能欣赏到一个穿护士服都能脸不红心不跳的木头人咬着嘴唇想叫又怕丢脸的样子让劫十分乐在其中，就是他的鼻子好像又有点……

为了让他身体里多余的精火找到另一个宣泄口，劫还是决定把慎的腿直接架到了肩上。在他决定直接用手指捅进甬道的时候，被又遭到了对方的强烈反抗。

“你能不能稍微有一点常识！没有润滑你想都别想进来。”

“那这些知识，生理课也没有讲，不还得请护士小姐您手把手的教我。”劫挑了挑眉，他虽然很想就这么直接插进去让慎闭嘴，但为了两个人的体验着想……第一次的话还是稍微的听一下慎的话比较好。

劫懒得自己找润滑剂，又不想完全给慎自由活动的空间，只吝啬的把慎的一只手从输液管里解放了出来。慎不得不推开劫自己艰难的爬到床头，把柜子里面常备的润滑剂和保险套拿了出来。

劫吹了声口哨，问他为什么校医室会有这些东西。慎没理他，只顾把保险套拆开以后丢到了劫的脸上。

“你可真贴心。”劫在一切准备就绪之后，又把完成了任务的小护士压到了身下，“但是这种服务，以后只能给我做。”

“那除了你，也没有人会对这样的护士感兴趣。”慎嘟囔着。他的肩膀被劫按在床上，涂满了润滑的臀部被迫翘起。他从没想过自己有朝一日会被当初那个才上初中就害羞的连澡都不愿意和他一起洗的小寄居蟹压在病床上操。还是要穿着护士装……虽然现在这套衣服已经被撕扯得七零八落，与他那套被剪成碎片的护理服没什么两样。

说起来劫要是把他这套衣服也撕了的话，他晚上可怎么回家？

后来慎发现他根本没有必要思考回家的问题，因为他那晚，就被迫和劫一起留下来在校医室过夜了，就和劫第一次看完恐怖片钻他怀里那晚一样……相拥而眠。

（啊。恐怖片也是计划的一部分呢。）


End file.
